Save or Sacrifice: Bea's Story
by DMClover123
Summary: This is a Soul Sacrifice story where the author is my character named Bea. Bea is just about to start the Sorcerer's Ordeal after being thrown out of her home town and records her experiences in her magic Journal named Librom. Rated for blood and gore, Please review!


**Wow it has been so long since I've posted anything so I decided to write a **_**Soul Sacrifice**_** story about my character from the game named Bea. There is no category for it so I have to put it in the "Other" category :/ well enjoy!**

**-Bea Bea**

**Appearance: wears Raiment Conjurer in green and short black hair with blue eyes.**

Save or Sacrifice: Bea's Story

Chapter 1: Prologue

My name is Bea and I come from a small town in the mountains that is practically cut off from the rest of the world. This town despises Sorcerers for reasons unknown to me which means, unfortunately, I am considered an outcast. Both of my parents were murdered by the townspeople because they were Sorcerers but they decided to spare me for I was only a child but now they have decided that either I leave or they will not hesitate to kill me. Obviously I chose the former and left that night. I was not very familiar with the rest of the world so I would have to wander aimlessly until I found a town.

Growing up I would sneak into the forest and train myself to use magic and early on I discovered that I was strongest with Heat magic. This ability was very useful on my journey out of the mountains because the only supplies I had were the clothes I was wearing and a satchel full of food along with this magic journal I have created and named Librom. The journey out of the mountains took five days but it was seven before I encountered another village. This village appeared to welcome Sorcerers because there were signs everywhere for something called the "Sorcerer's Ordeal". I decided to ask someone about it and started walking toward a vendor who was selling some sort of precious jewels.

"Excuse me, Sir, but could you help me?" I asked him.

"Sure, what can I help ya with, young lady?" he asked with a suggestive smirk.

"Will you tell me what the Sorcerer's Ordeal is?" I asked while examining the jewels.

"The Sorcerer's Ordeal is from a group of high ranking Sorcerers called 'Avalon'. If a Sorcerer survives the Ordeal then they become part of Avalon," the man said while still making me uncomfortable with his looks.

"How might a Sorcerer start the Sorcerer's Ordeal?" I asked trying to get the information quickly so I could escape his gaze.

"A Sorcerer from Avalon is holding a gathering for all who want to join in a little while down by the river. The Ordeal is going to start tomorrow morning," the man replied.

"Thank you," I said before walking away, much too happy to escape his roaming eyes. The Sorcerer's Ordeal had caught my attention and given me a reason in my life.

The river was not hard to find in the least, I mostly followed the crowds of Sorcerer's who would like to join. "Welcome, Sorcerers," a tall man wearing a hood obscuring his face.

"You are all here for the Sorcerer's Ordeal which shall be starting first thing in the morning. You will all be paired with another person and face many trials, including fighting each other, in order to become Avalon. Most of you will die so leave now or embark on this journey with no regrets," the man said and waited a few minutes for everyone to decide if they wanted to go or not. Half of the crowd left to return to their business. "As for the rest of you, I shall put you into pairs and you will rest then leave in the morning," he said before walking forward to pair us off.

I was paired with a beautiful woman by the name of Sortiara who was a little aggressive but would not be a bother to me. "Get to bed, everyone, your quest shall start at dawn. The next time you see me, if you survive, will be in Avalon so sleep as much as you can and Godspeed to all," he concluded before disappearing.

Sortiara and I hardly spoke while we walked back to the inn for the night. I did not have any money but the inn keeper allowed me to stay there because I was leaving for the Sorcerer's Ordeal, which was a very good thing around here, and he said this could be my last night alive.

As soon as the sun started to rise, Sortiara and I grabbed our things and proceeded to leave the town. Now the games will begin and we shall see who will arrive alive at Avalon.

**Well tell me how you liked it and I apologize for this being a short chapter but I wanted the Sorcerer's Ordeal to be its' own chapter. Until next time!**

**-Bea Bea**


End file.
